


we are buried in broken dreams

by only_more_love



Series: Endgame Responses [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don’t copy to another site, Embedded Images, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: A GIF set made in response to an anonymous prompt requesting a Stony edit using the lyrics of Ruelle's "The Other Side."





	we are buried in broken dreams

  
  
  
  
  
__[Is it fair, or is it fate?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FRuelle-the-other-side-lyrics&t=MjhlZTg5ZDRhODMxNzg5MTBhMjZmOTQ0MGNmZDQzY2QzYTY4ZmM1NixKeDlTQjRSSA%3D%3D&b=t%3A5l-Oa78rGU4pscDQRasBng&p=https%3A%2F%2Fonlymorelove.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185459253893%2Fis-it-fair-or-is-it-fate-no-one-knows-the-stars&m=1)  
No one knows  
The stars choose their lovers  
Save my soul  
It hurts just the same  
**And I can’t tear myself away**  
  
[Requested by anonymous](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/184926075148/hey-do-you-mind-making-a-gif-with-the-lyrics-of). 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing. If you'd like to reblog this, you can find it [here on Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/185459253893/is-it-fair-or-is-it-fate-no-one-knows-the-stars). If you have a request or a prompt, please send me an ask at [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/ask). I don't bite. ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. I respond to all comments, though sometimes it takes me a while.


End file.
